fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Destroy
This is for the element Destroy, and I hope it will become an actual element in the future, enjoy! The element Destroy is a fusion of reaper and explosion, with an additional cost of 500 diamonds. Destroy's color palette is Brown, orange and bright glowing yellow Spells: 1: Kinetic Sphere (Projectile spell) "User fires a ball of kinetic energy that has the ability to strike one player multiple times." User fires a ball of energy, that when it comes in contact with an enemy, it can strike the same enemy up to 3 more times, dealing high damage on first contact, then medium damage after that. If it does not touch an enemy, it will make a small explosion around it, but will not cause a second strike to a nearby enemy. 1st damage: 350-375 | Secondary damage: 75-80 | Explosion damage: 350-400 | Recharge: 7 Seconds 2: Monstrous Charge (Travelling spell) "User charges forward as a ball of energy that will damage and push players out of the way in the path of the charge." User casts a shield of energy towards their mouse cursor, then charges in that direction, dealing high damage to players in the way, then moving players to the side. Charge damage: 275-300 | Recharge: 4 seconds 3: Autumn Claw (Multi-projectile spell) "User fires multiple blades of energy from the users's back, then the blades will go around the user, and charge at their mouse cursor at rapid speeds." User shoots large, yellow-ish orange, transparent blades that go out of the users back and then charge at their mouse cursor at rapid speed. The spell happens as soon as it is casted, and this spell has a very low recharge, which makes this a very powerful spell. Blade damage: 90-100 | Amount of blades: 5 | Total damage: 450-500 | Recharge: 4 seconds 4: Rhino shield (Shielding spell) "User creates a wall of energy that surrounds the caster and nearby party members, reflecting all projectiles then the casters shield will charge at their mouse cursor, dealing medium damage." User creates a wall of energy that will affect the caster and nearby party members, the wall will surround your entire body, and will reflect ALL projectiles, including beam projectiles. ( Holobeam, Order Break, genesis ray, etc.) Then ONLY the caster's shield will zoom towards their mouse cursor, dealing medium damage. You can move while the shield is in affect, but you cannot cast spells. Shield affect: 2 seconds | Shield damage: 175-200 | Recharge: 10 seconds 5: Blades of Outrage (Ultimate spell) "User flies into the air, then shoots out small, glowing swords that do very low damage, and finally shoots a enormous blade that creates a large, blinding explosion and high damage. This is one of the more overly powered ultimates. User fires 200 small blades at lightning speed, basically like the beam from Gloomy Balre (Darkness ultimate) But a glowing beam of swords. Then for the last blade, it is shot out after all of the small blades, it is quite like Light's ultimate, because when it hits ground, it will make a large explosion, along with blinding players, and dealing high damage. Ultimate time: 20 seconds | Small sword damage: 1-3 X 100 | Enormous sword damage: 425-450 Total possible damage: 750 MAXIMUM | Recharge: 80 seconds